Secrets of High school
by Imagination Queen
Summary: High school. Simple right? Not when there's an undercover super hero, a half demon, an alien princes from Tameran, a shape shifter that's green with a lot of make up on and a metal cyborg that has a holographic projector on. Rated T just incase.
1. First Day

Summary: High school. Simple right? Not when there's an undercover super hero, a half demon, an alien princes from Tameran, a shape shifter that's green with a lot of make up on and a metal cyborg that has a holographic projector on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other shows should they come up.

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Robin POV

Beep Beep Beep the alarm rang cutting like a knife through my dream. It had been interesting to say the least. I'd been running in my Robin costume and eventually turned around to face what was chasing me it was some guy in a costume of mental with one eye he was going to say something but then the alarm rang. Which brings me back to today, I'm starting high school under a fake name Ben Lee Nelson. For two reasons one I don't want any people to stare at me or try to become my friend because I'm Richard Grayson the famous adopted son of Bruce Wayne and two if Richard and Robin moved to Jump City at the same time some people might put two and two together. I get out of bed and take leftover pancakes out of the fridge. I made the pancakes a couple of days ago after I got here. After breakfast I go to the secret chamber in my house and do my new training exercises. I decided to make my own now I'm not under batman's wing any more. It took some persuading but I finally got him to let my move to Jump city and be my own hero. Beep Beep Beep the alarm rang again this time signaling it was time to actually go to school.

I go outside and see the bus at the beginning of the street. When I get on the bus there were the normal clichés that you expect to see. I hopping no one invites me into their clichés because I'm a well rounded person and if I get welcomed to the jocks they'll expect me to do only jock things and I can do fare share of other things to. So I grab a seat and begin my day.

**What do you think?**

**Reviews will make faster updates.**


	2. Lunch

Summary: High school. Simple right? Not when there's an undercover super hero, a half demon, an alien princes from Tameran, a shape shifter that's green with a lot of make up on and a metal cyborg that has a holographic projector on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other shows should they come up.

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

Robin POV

Finally lunch! I'm so glad classes are over. The actual work is easy it's the teachers that are weird. There's that old British guy who calls us all "duckies" who teaches history, the fat tech teacher that's obsessed with movies, the science teacher Professor Moth who is obsessed with moths, and the P.E teacher who keeps telling us to move as fast as light. I'm not sure I want to know who the math teacher or language arts teacher or who any other teacher is. This is going to be a very long three years.

I found an empty table and when I look around there's only juniors here at the moment which I think is kind of weird. There's a Goth girl that's wearing a cloak, an actual cloak, but its disguised to a less observant person to look like the back of a dress, weird. There's also a short guy with green hair and a fairly convincing tan, but I was trained by batman I can tell its fake. There's also a girl that's wearing a pink dress, but it looks natural on her unlike kitten (Professor Moth's daughter). Also, I saw a tall African American wearing a ring. I was eating my lunch for a while when suddenly all the people I just looked at sat down beside me!

"Do you mind if we sit here we're new this year and the other students didn't want us to sit by them" said the African American.

I nodded mutely. "Glorious. I am Kori Anders. What is your name, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" asked the girl in the pink dress who apparently is Kori.

"Uh, I'm Ben Nelson, I rode the bus, Red, and sure."

"Glorious" exclaimed Kori

"Well I guess introductions are in order. I'm Victor Stone, that's Rachel Roth, that's Garfield, Logan, and Kori has already introduced herself."

We ate in silence until Garfield said "So has any of you beat level ten on Mega Blaster's Robots 'cause I have."

"Of course you did, it doesn't get hard until level 20. I beat that two week ago." said Victor.

"Well I only got the game a week ago" said Garfield defensively.

Their discussion continued for around five minutes until Kori said" Please friends let us not argue about these video games."

"If you want to figure out who is better just battle each other one on one "said Rachel dully.

"Dude you're totally right, how about we all go to that video game place and then we could go to the pizza parlor for a snack."

"Glorious! What do you say friends?"

"I'll come, but be warned my plans can change drastically so I might need to leave suddenly."I said

"I'll be there so I can kick your green haired butt "said Victor confidently.

"No way - I'm gunna kick yours" replied Garfield.

"Please friend Rachel shall you attend as well to this glorious occasion."

"Well I've got nothing better to do but I'm not paying for pizza".

"Well alright!"Exclaimed Victor

Then the lunch bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and left for class.

**Sorry for delay on chapter. I'll try an update more quickly. **

**Please review **


	3. Snack and Attack

Summary: High school. Simple right? Not when there's an undercover super hero, a half demon, an alien princes from Tameran, a shape shifter that's green with a lot of make up on and a metal cyborg that has a holographic projector on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any other shows should they come up.

**Chapter 3: Snack and Attack **

Robin POV

Thankfully the other teachers were normal so we all were in a pretty good mood heading to the video arcade place. That mood went downhill when we got, well, when Victor and Garfield got kicked out of the video game place. The second we got there they zoomed to the robots game and then they started arguing and arguing about who was going to win. That started an hour earlier. Their voices seemed to increase with each level and got so loud that they got kicked out and now we're arguing about what pizza to get.

"How can you eat that it' disgusting"

"How can you not have meat, its the best thing that man has Garfield."

"Okay first off meat is disgusting; secondly please call me Garth or BB."Garth said finishing timidly.

"I understand Garth but BB? What does that stand for?" I asked

"It stands for Beast boy. " He said quietly

"Why Beast boy? I do not see anything beastly about you."Asked Kori

I'm not sure if I imagined it or not but I thought I saw green skin on part of his hand. I kept my face impassive. I also saw some signs of sweat so I said "Is it because you like animals or are good at imitating them or something?

"A bit of both actually." BB said blushing

"Aww isn't that cute whitle BB makes animal sounds." said Victor in a babyish voice

"What about nicknames for you! Are you meat head or something?" Replied BB.

"I don't have one yet but it is not going to be meat head or I'll call you veggie head!"

"Well how will we create a nickname for friend Victor?" asked Kori

"We could base it on his likes and dislikes. " replied Rachel

"So what are your likes?"Asked BB

"I like building mechanical stuff. I always wanted build a car. I know I could if I had the money but I don't. I've memorized lots of schematics for building one. "He trailed off wistfully"

"What about Cyborg?" I asked

"What! Why?"Exclaimed Victor

It was almost shocking how startled and a little scared he looked. Then I said "Well frankly almost only machines can memorize schematics and your human so Cyborg for a human with a part robot brain."

"Ohhh" every one said.

"Maybe we should order now and pick nicknames latter?" I suggested

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"How bout we get two smaller pizzas: one meat, one veggie?" I asked

They all agreed and we started eating pizza, but then my crime detector/watch went off.

"O crap!" I said "sorry guys I got to go now! Bye."

I put a twenty on the table and bolted off. I went in to an area with no cameras, called my bike changed into my costume, and looked at the info on the crime. Apparently this huge cement monster called Cinderblock was downtown heading towards the … Pizza parlor. Crap! I mounted my bike and got there in time to see Cinderblock holding . . .

**Should the next chapter start off with Robin's POV or the person cinderblock his holding?**

**Sorry for lack of updates I'll try and do more but I will make sure to have at least one chapter up per week. Please review!**


	4. Fight Info and other things

**Fight, Info, and other things **

_I mounted my bike and got there in time to see Cinderblock holding . . ._ Raven. I stared for merely a second or less before bolting into action. I used my grappling hook to a building and slid up then shouted

"Hey bloc head let her go!"

Cinder block just roared back in response then started running through the street in the direction of the mall. I grabbed two grappling hooks and followed spider man style. Untill I caught up with him and landed on his head and wacked him with my staff and in his surprise he let go of Rachel. I jumped down caught her bridal style and set her on the ground about fifteen feet away. I ran back up to cinderblock and wacked him again with my staff but this time he punched me and knocked me about seventeen feet back and was about to whack me again but a motorcycle engulfed in black energy hit him in the back making him turn around which gave me a time to strike I ran at him full speed picked him up by his arm and trough him at the ground and then wacked him with my staff. I turned him over and he was knocked out. I looked up at the sound of cheering a crowd had gathered around. Then I heard sirens and saw the police coming so I dropped some smoke bomb around me and behind me so they covered the restroom and disappeared in there and changed outfit. I waited about 20 minutes and came back out they had set up that yellow crime scene tape and the authorities taking away cinder block. I was about to go home when I saw Rachel she was being taken away in a medical truck but she seemed to be find.

My apartment house type thing and looked at the cameras of the cinder block fight. I zoomed to the part where the bike hit cinder block in the back. It appeared to have been engulfed in some type of black energy that was like the one on … Rachel's hand and eyes. Later that night I lay in bed with the same thought going through my head; Rachel has super powers. Rachel has super powers. Rachel has super powers. I finally gave up sleep and went back to the computer. I started looking for files on Rachel Roth weirdly I couldn't find anything on Rachel until she enrolled in school it said she came from some unknown town on another continent. Maybe tomorrow I could ask her about her past? No that would be too blunt. Anyway it seems like either she's descended from another planet, another dimension or she somehow got mutated by a chemical. Though I'm guessing it's one of the first two but I could be wrong. I went into an uneasy sleep and woke up at the usual time did my exercises ate breakfast and went to the bus. I saw all my friends on the bus beside them but when I saw Beast Boy I mentally slapped myself. How could I have forgotten his green skin?

But then Beast boy said "Hey dude why'd you have to bolt you missed the craziest thing ever."

"What did you beat finally beat Cyborg at a game" I asked

"What no there's no way he can beat me at a game."Cyborg replied

"Hey it's not like you've beat me either and no this huge cement monster came and took Rachel and Robin came in and rescued her."Beast boy said excitedly

"Yes it was amazing! Robin how do you say beat the light out of the monster."Kori said

"I believe the monster's name is Cinderblock according to the authorities or block head to Robin."Rachel said dryly

"Wow! You're all… Oh who am I kidding if you weren't all right than you wouldn't be at school."I said

"Congratulations you have more logic than them and yes I am fine."She replied

"We'll if you're all right I think you should have the honor of getting the next nickname."I said

"Oh joy" Rachel said sarcastically

"Yes friend Rachel what are your likes or previous nicknames." Kori said excitedly

"Well I used to be called Raven because I wear dark colors like one." She said

"Okay so we got Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. Who's next?"Cyborg asked

"Oh I shall go friends the nickname I posses is Starfire because in another language that's what my name means but I'm called Star for short." Star said

"Well dude you're up." Saud BB

I wasn't sure what to say the only nickname I had was Robin and Robin is in town well I doubt they'd make the connection but I was trending on ice very thin ice.

"Well the only nickname I had was Robin because I was born on April first the day a robins born."I said

"Well that's a bit of a weird coincident but okay so were Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy." Cyborg said

That the day when we got are nicknames and are group officially was formed

**Sorry for the delay! I had some writers block.**

**I want s****uggestions i'm running out of ideas!**

**Sinserly IQ**


End file.
